


The Blue Box in Bludhaven

by Missy_Mack_1



Series: Dick Grayson and the TARDIS [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 11th Doctor, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16132172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_Mack_1/pseuds/Missy_Mack_1
Summary: The TARDIS takes the Doctor to Bludhaven. There is a new sleeping pill on the Market that is very popular and citizens of Bludhaven and Gotham are spilling secrets. But there is a greater threat lying behind these problems, and it is up to the Doctor and Nightwing to stop it





	1. Chapter 1

“Where to next old girl?” said a man in a coat wearing a bow tie with a British accent. 

Said man was walking around the circular control panel of his time traveling space ship the TARDIS stroking it fondly. He pulled down on a lever. From there, the TARDIS took control

The TARDIS made a funny noise and lurched violently all of a sudden. The man known as the Doctor, had to grab hold of something as the TARDIS went crazy

All of a sudden the TARDIS landed. The Doctor took a moment to gather himself, then went to open the door

What he saw when he opened the door he noticed that the TARDIS landed in an alley of a city

The city smelled of pollution and the sky was grey with smog. The alley was littered with garbage and smelled of urine

What caught the Doctor’s eyes though was a newspaper just a few feet in front of him. 

He bent down to pick it up and read the date and the headlines. The Bludhaven Times. The date read September 17, 2007

“New sleeping Pill nicknamed ‘Sleeping Beauty’ makes head waves through the streets of Bludhaven” read one headline

The major headline read “Secrets no more”. The excerpt said “Many people of Bludhaven and Gotham spilling secrets. No secrets are safe”

The Doctor gathered from the newspaper that the city he was in was called Bludhaven. Something suspicious was happening here and the Doctor was determined to find out what was going on

The Doctor straightened his bow tie and said “Well Bludhaven, the Doctor is in”


	2. Chapter 2

It was another busy day at BPD. Officer Dick Grayson strolled into the BPD.

“We’ve confiscated another kilo of Sleepy Beauty during last night’s drug bust. Where is this shit coming from?!” said his officer

“I have no idea sir”

Sigh “I guess I will have to deal with this problem later. I want you on patrol today Grayson”

“Yes sir”

“Good. Get on it”

The day passed by normally, a few arrests made and a few tickets handed out today. He stopped a mugging and handed out a few speeding tickets with a warning. Still Dick could not get the Sleeping Beauty Case off his mind. 

At the end of the day, Dick Grayson was at BPD writing his report for the day. When He finished that he got ready to head home for the day. “Hopefully I can get in a few hours of rest before patrol tonight” he thought to himself

After a few hours rest and a good meal, Dick was ready to patrol for the night. He slipped on his Nightwing outfit and tucked his escrima sticks into their pockets on his back, went to the window, and swung into the night

Nightwing made his way to the warehouse where there was a high chance of a drug deal going on tonight. ‘Hopefully I can get some info from the dealers’ he thought to himself.

When he was almost at the warehouse he thought he heard a strange noise in the distance. ‘It must be my imagination, this case has really been stressing me out’. So he put the thought into the back of his mind for now.

When he got to the warehouse, sure enough there was drug deal going on down below him. He jumped down from his spot in the rafters.

“Aww you didn’t invite me to the party?” he quipped

“Nightwing” the thugs and dealer yelped

The thugs made a move to attack but Nightwing was faster

After taking out the thugs and disarming the dealer, Nightwing grabbed the dealer by the collar of his shirt.

“Where are the drugs coming from?” Nightwing snarled

“Why should I tell you?” commented the cheeky dealer

Nightwing drew a escrima stick from his back and it sparkled with electricity and raised it in front of the dealer’s face. “I’ll ask only one more time, where are the drugs coming from?” snarled Nightwing

The dealer gulped. “I-I don’t know man. The distributors don’t show their faces. One night this large package of pills showed up in the den. There was a note on the package saying that it helps people sleep and to sell this shit. I sold the shit and it was a huge success. We get a large package each week to sell. All the distributors ask for in return is our loyalty”

“How many of you dealers are there?” asked Nightwing

“I don’t know for sure but there is a lot of us out there. But this shit sells so well we don’t have to worry about competition. There are enough customers for everyone”

“Ok. That’s all the questions I have for you tonight”. Nightwing snapped some handcuffs on the dealer. “But right now it is time to bring you into BPD”

After dropping the dealer off, Nightwing grappled back to his apartment and got ready for bed. Nightwing had one thought in his mind. ‘Maybe tomorrow will be better’. And with that he went to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came and Dick knew he had to check in with Bruce. Apparently Sleeping beauty was running rampant in Gotham

 

Dick got out of bed and got dressed. He grabbed his phone from the bedside table and dialled Bruce

 

“Hey Bruce”

 

“Hey Dick, how are you?”

 

“I’m good. How is the sleeping beauty problem in Gotham?”

 

“It’s pretty bad. I have no idea where this stuff is coming from. Almost every drug dealer in Gotham is selling this stuff”

 

“Apparently some anonymous person is dropping off these package of Sleeping Beauty in the dens of drug dealers” said Dick

 

“Ok. Well I have to go now. I have a meeting at 9:30. Keep me up to date on the situation”

 

“Will do. Bye Bruce”

 

Dick hung up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. As he was eating breakfast he was reading the newspaper

 

In the newspaper it reveals that the Mayor of Bludhaven admitted that he used to do drugs

 

‘Why are so many people spilling their secrets’ Dick thought

 

The day at BPD went as usual with the exception that more people were being arrested for crimes they out of the blue said they did a long time ago

 

As Dick was walking home from work that evening a sketchy looking guy stopped Dick on the street

 

“Want to buy some Sleeping Beauty? It helps with sleep. I’ll give you a discount”

 

Dick was shocked. A criminal trying to bribe a police officer?! Criminals could be stupid at times. “Sir you do realize I am a police officer right? You are under arrest for selling drugs”

 

He put the handcuffs on the criminal and brought him to BPD

 

‘Man I am so late getting home. I won’t have much time to rest before patrol tonight’ Dick thought to himself

 

Dick went out that night and stopped another drug deal. 

* * *

 

The Doctor was wandering around that night looking for Nightwing. The Doctor saw the figure grapple in the evening sky and followed him

 

‘I need to talk to him. I need his help’ thought the Doctor

 

The Doctor waited in the shadows until the time was right

 

As Nightwing was beating up the thugs a man stepped out of the shadows holding a medal rod with a light on the tip in his hands

 

“Hello lads. My name is the Doctor and I’m afraid I can’t let you walk around with drugs and guns” and pointed the rod at the criminals

 

‘Who is this idiot walking around calling himself the Doctor pointing a little metal rod at drug dealers?! Doesn’t he realize he’s going to get himself killed?!’ Thought Dick

 

"Sir it’s dangerous here. Get out of here before you get yourself killed!”

 

“I’m not going anywhere Nightwing. This needs to stop and it needs to stop now. I’ll disarm the thugs you knock them out”

 

The metal rod in the Doctor’s hand made a strange buzzing sound

 

‘What is this guy talking ab-‘ Nightwing’s thought were interrupted by the criminals shouting

 

“Hey why isn’t my gun working?!” shouted one of the thugs

 

Nightwing seized the opportunity to knock the thugs out. The strange man ran up to shook his hand strongly

 

“It is such an honour to meet you Dick Grayson you are such an amazing hero”

 

Dick brought an electrified escrima stick to the man’s face

 

“Who are you and how do you know my identity?!” Dick snarled to the man

 

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at his escrima stick. With a buzz from the sonic screwdriver the doctor deactivated the escrima stick

 

“My name is the Doctor and I just saved your life! Now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to!”

 

The Doctor stormed off

 

Dick was shocked and angry. He followed the man

 

“How do you know who I am?! Where did you get that technology from?! You are a threat and need to be stopped. You could have more information that could be used against me and my family!”

 

Dick did not realize he walked into a blue box. The Doctor took a deep breath to calm himself and grabbed Dick by the wrist and looked him in the eyes

 

“Richard John Grayson, I know you are confused and scared but you have to trust me. I would never harm you or your family. The world needs a hero. I am a time traveller, that’s how I know who you are”

 

“Not very many people can time travel. Only the Flashes can. Ordinary people can’t time travel”

 

“Richard, I am not an ordinary person. I am a time traveling alien I have two hearts”

 

The Doctor placed his Dick’s hands over each of his hearts. Dick’s eyes widened in shock

 

“Dick I am a Timelord. Take a look at around you. You’re in a ship. My ship. It is bigger on the inside than the outside”

 

The Doctor released Dick’s wrist so he could walk around and see for himself that he is telling the truth

 

Dick took a look at his surroundings. He then ran outside and circled the ship a few times. Dick was in shock the man was telling the truth.

 

He ran back inside and said “who are you?”

 

The doctor pulled a lever on the console and said “I’m the Doctor”


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you just do?" asked Dick

"I'm taking you to the past Richard, then I'm taking you to the future. Here is the proof you need that I am a time traveller and that you are an important hero to this world"

"First off I go by Dick not Richard, second how far back are you taking me and where are we going?"

"You'll see" said the Doctor with a grin on his face

The TARDIS landed and the shaking stopped

"April 5th, 1998" the Doctor announced

A small smile came to Dick's face. He recognized the date. It was the first day he went out as Robin. The Doctor and Dick stepped outside the TARDIS. Dick noticed that the TARDIS was parked behind a maintenance shed on the roof of a high rise. The Doctor and Dick suddenly heard laughter and the sounds of grapple guns. They peaked their heads in the direction the sounds came from. From behind the shed they could see two figures grappling through the air. Batman and Robin. Robin was having so much fun. The two heroes landed on the roof across from them. From their hiding spot the Doctor and Nightwing watched the conversation unfold between Batman and Robin

"I'm so proud of you Robin, you did great tonight"

"Thanks Batman" Said tiny 9 year old Robin

"You will do great wonders for this city and the world Robin"

Batman patted robin on the back. Tears came to Nightwing's eyes. It felt so good hearing those words from batman, even if he was in the past. The Doctor gently patted Nightwing on the back

"Come on, lets get going" said the Doctor softly

They proceeded back into the TARDIS

"Where to next Doctor?" Asked Dick

"To the future" The Doctor then pulled a lever and the TARDIS came to life

The TARDIS landed moments later

"Bludhaven April, 5th, 2017. You might want to change into some regular clothes" said the Doctor as he tossed Nightwing a handful of clothes

"Why?"

"Because it is Nightwing day. We don't want to get the crowds excited from seeing you"

Shock was evident on Dick's face. So Dick changed into the regular clothes and the Doctor and Dick walked out of the TARDIS and into an alley. They made their way out of the alley onto a street. The streets for full of people and happy noises. It appeared as though there were a party going on. The Doctor and Dick pushed their way through the crowds and reached a big platform at city hall. Someone on the staged tapped a microphone and all of a sudden the crowds quieted down

The Doctor whispered into Dick's ear "The mayor is about to make his speech"

"Thank you for coming everyone. We are gathered here today to celebrate our city's hero Nightwing. He is truly a great man, the best this city has ever seen. Nightwing has done great work protecting our city. He sacrifices his down time and risks his life to keep this city safe. We are honoured to have Nightwing as our city's hero. From this day forth this day will be known as Nightwing day and we will celebrate our great hero" Said the mayor

Tears came to Dick's eyes. He was about to break down. The Doctor noticed this and quickly ushered Dick back to the TARDIS. The Doctor engulfed Dick as he broke down in tears of happiness

"I'm sorry to make you emotional Dick. I had to show you just how important you are. You are a true hero Dick. You have made a difference in the lives of many people and many more to come. You mean so much to the people Dick. Your efforts to keep this world safe are appreciated. It is your job to continue to remain in your position of Nightwing. When days are tough or dark and you just feel like giving up, remember that people believe in you. Your family, friends, and the people across the globe will always have your back and believe in you. I know it may be tough but you have to stay strong and believe in yourself"

The Doctor continued to embrace Dick as he slowly calmed down. When Dick was settled the doctor released him from his embrace and went to change back into his Nightwing outfit. When Dick came back out the Doctor pulled the lever on the console and they travelled back in time to the present date

"Now what information do you have on the drug Sleeping Beauty and the people spilling their secrets?" Asked the Doctor


	5. Chapter 5

“I don’t know much about the drugs. All I know is that an anonymous supplier is dropping packages of the drug off at the dens of drug dealers and not asking for even a single penny in return”

“That’s strange indeed” the Doctor mused. “Anything else weird going on?”

Dick pondered for a moment, then came up with something. “Around the same time the drugs came out people started spilling their darkest secrets”

“Somehow I think these two cases are connected. It’s just a matter of how they are connected and who is behind all of this. Where can we find a sample of the drug so we can examine it?”

“I confiscated the drugs from tonight’s drug bust”

“Good. Can I have a sample please?”

Nightwing reached into a hidden compartment on his costume and pulled out the drugs. He then handed the little bag to the doctor.

The Doctor then opened the bag and reach into his coat pocket for his sonic screwdriver. He then pointed it at the drugs and it made a buzzing noise

“What are you going to do with that rod?”

“Exasperated the Doctor said, “first of all it’s called a sonic screwdriver. Second, I’m using to scan the drugs for data you idiot. What the hell does it look I’m doing? Now hush, I’m busy collecting data”

The Doctor then looked at his sonic screwdriver and said, “The chemicals in the drug appear to open the databanks in the mind and exposes them to mind control with the right technology. The drugs have tiny nano bots in them that controls the action of the host. There is a base near by that is transmitting signals to the nano bots in the hosts to control them. If I can just find the source of the signal...”

The Doctor scanned for the source of the signal using his sonic screwdriver.

“Aha! I found the source of the signal. It appears to be coming from an abandoned factory near by. Lets go!”

The Doctor and Nightwing rushed to the abandoned factory. They then made their way inside and walked down the corridors following the source of the signal. As they were coming to a corner, Dick caught movement from the corner of his eyes. He spread is arm out in front of the doctor to stop him from walking forward. From their hiding spot they watched the person pass by. The person was walking like a robot, like someone who is not in control of their body. The person showed no emotion, sort of like a zombie. In his hands was what appeared to be stolen technology. They watched the person walk into a big room. 

After the person passed by, Nightwing turned towards the Doctor and put a finger to his lips and whispered softly “shh”

Ever so quietly they went in the direction the brainwashed man went. They entered the room the man went into and quickly hid behind some crates and watched the scene unfold in front of them.

“Bring forth the omega battery” said a robotic voice

“Oh no. No no no no” the doctor softly muttered. The Doctor recognized that voice

“What? What is it Doctor?” Nightwing whispered to the Doctor

With fear in his voice the Doctor whispered to Nightwing, “it’s the Daleks”

As the person walked towards the direction of the voice Nightwing asked the Doctor, “what’s a Dalek?”

The Doctor swallowed a lump in a throat and quietly said to Nightwing, “They are very, very bad aliens.” 

From their hiding spot they spot they saw a weird looking machine-robot thing emerge from the shadows

“They don’t look very scary” Nightwing chuckled softly. “They should be a piece of cake”

With a serious look on his face the doctor said to Nightwing, “Nightwing I’m serious. They are my number one enemies. They cause chaos and destruction across the universe. They will not let anything stand in their way.”

When the man reached the dalek, the Dalek spoke up. “Where is the ray gun? Where is it!?”

“Wayne enterprises has unbelievable security, it was impossible to obtain the ray gun”

“This is not acceptable! You will be exterminated!”

“No! Please n- ahh!”

With a beam from the dalek the human was dead

‘We are so screwed’ Nightwing thought


	6. Chapter 6

After killing the mind controlled human, the dalek left the room. When they were sure the dalek was gone, Nightwing and the Doctor slowly emerged from their hiding spot and continued their search of the warehouse.

They came across a large room that appeared to be a combination of a laboratory and manufacturing area

“This must be where they are manufacturing the drugs” the Doctor said

The Doctor then proceeded to scan the computers for information

“Nightwing what can you tell me about the Omega battery?”

“It is an extremely powerful device that contains enough power to run the space station ten times or cause mass destruction. Why do you ask?”

The Doctor then looked at his sonic screwdriver with a grim look on his face

“Because the Daleks are going to use alien technology to amplify the battery’s power by 1000 and create an explosion powerful enough to blow up this galaxy and two others”

“Oh no” Nightwing muttered

“Should we get the Justice League involved?”

“No can do Nightwing. We need to be as subtle as possible. The Justice league will draw too much attention”

“Do you happen to carry around tiny bombs that can create large explosions and set on a timer?”

“Yeah. Why do you ask?”

“Because we are going the blow up the Dalek ship and then this warehouse”


End file.
